thebrokentimefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaati
Vaati is a notable and powerful Druthulidi that survived the purge of the Golden Goddesses. It is named after its first host, Vaati, a Minish sorcerer. Vaati is believed to embody the rung of ego. Characteristics Unlike most Druthulidi, Vaati prefers to remain a swarm of extremely small insect-like creatures that infect and take control of other creatures, slowly morphing them into a larger form. Individual Vaati are little more than black spheres dominated by a single eye and rows of cilia. When a victim has been fully transfigured they maintain the notable eye but also display powerful tentacles, appendages, and in some cases, wings. Personality Vaati usually assimilates and maintains some level of personality from its victims. In turn Vaati's victims often display an increased sense of ego and self importance with a habit of taunting and boasting superiority. Though Vaati is physically genderless, it tends to prefer being referred to as male. Vaati also has a massive inferiority complex compared to his stronger brethren, leading to his desire for the Wind Tribe's power so that he could increase his power. Powers and Abilities While tiny, Vaati is able to unsuspectingly enter a victim's body and slowly take control of them. Once established Vaati will begin a long process of converting and morphing the body into a larger form to suit its purposes. This process often takes several centuries, but Vaati is able to prolong the life of its victims and halt the process of ageing. Victims are often completely unaware of Vaati's influence and believe all of their actions are their own. When its victims are fully transfigured, Vaati displays tremendous physical strength because of its size. In some case Vaati is also capable of flight with an array of wings that grows from its body. Vaati can also assimilate abilities from its victims, such as the use of magical powers from its current host. Like the rest of his kind Vaati has the ability to travel between worlds, how he achieves this is unknown. History Prehistory Before the Dawn of Hyrule, Vaati, like its Druthulidi cousins, conquered many worlds and seeded many with its spawn. Alongside the other Druthulidi, Vaati (at that point not yet bearing this name) arrived in Hyrule after hearing the summons of the six traitorous First Sages. The Druthulidi initially allied with the First Sages against their loyal sister Sulkaris but quickly betrayed them and began to battle against the First Sages and each other for domination over Hyrule. Unlike many other Druthulidi, Vaati preferred subterfuge and would instead infect and take control of lesser beings. When the First Sages allied with Majora to deal with the other Druthulidi and Sulkaris, Vaati divided itself into a much smaller swarm and withdrew into hiding to escape Majora's wrath. Ancient Age Vaati arose from the earth in a dramatically weakened state and infected his first victim, a tiny Minish sorcerer from whom his name originated. Now in Minish form, Vaati set out to expand his powers so that he may manipulate the world at large. Displaying his abilities to the Darknut deity Zalunbar, Vaati was able to convince him to form an alliance against the Wind Tribe of the east. In return Vaati promised to make Zalunbar truly immortal with the powers of the Wind Tribe, so long as he served Vaati. Vaati would never make himself known to the Darknut people to give the illusion that Zalunbar was indeed their all powerful ruler.